


understanding the enemy

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [17]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, a bit of tension, jinyoung is smart, snow can only hide so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: "you're insistent on knowing, aren't you? alright, i'll tell you jinyoung. no one is panem is safe, and the people need the fear so they will be put back in their face. we have the perfect weapons for that, to exercise our power. nobody's safe jinyoung," he leans forward then, "not even you."





	understanding the enemy

Jinyoung's not quite sure what Snow's play is in all of this. What he is going to do now that all of this is going on. Ever since the games, life has been... interesting to say the least. There's been riots in districts, peace keepers killing multiple people. 

It's all been due, and he's glad the people are angry and are finally fighting back, but he knows that Snow isn't going to just do nothing, that isn't like him. And with the quarter quell next... he could do anything that he wants, and be as gruesome as possible. The first one, the people had to pick the victors, the second they reaped forty eight, so anything is on the table for this one.

He gets some insight however, except Snow doesn't visit him himself, he sends other to do it. To have him come to the Capital, and work on some things for him, and Jinyoung agrees purely for the fact to try and get down to what is going on. Though, he finds it surprising that they trust him to come back after what he had done last time. 

He's there working though, when he finally gets to see Snow, and honestly, he looks more high strung that normal. This is all affecting him. 

"Jinyoung," he says for a greeting. "Who do you plan to kill this time?" 

"What if I said you?" Jinyoung asks, his mouth going up into a curl. "I'm not planning anything this time, you already have so much on your plate, with the rebellion." 

"Yes," he coughs. "The rebellion. Don't fret about that, any talk about a rebellion will be squashed soon enough." 

Putting down what he is working on, Jinyoung gives his full attention to Snow, "I assume you have something planned for the quarter quell then. It's the perfect time to demonstrate the power of the Capital." 

Snow sits down to face him fully, "You are so smart Jinyoung, I do wish that you agreed to become a game maker, especially now that Seneca is no longer with us." 

"A shame," his voice is dry as he evaluates Snow. What he wants to do is figure out exactly what he is planning. "But I'm not, so then what?" 

"You're insistent on knowing, aren't you? Alright, I'll tell you Jinyoung. No one is Panem is safe, and the people need the fear so they will be put back in their face. We have the perfect weapons for that, to exercise our power. Nobody's safe Jinyoung," he leans forward then, "Not even you." 

Jinyoung stares at him, his mind blanking out for a moment as he tries to figure out, it sounds so vague, of course they would want do that, but that doesn't explain how. He doesn't end up getting it until he is heading back home to district three, that things finally begin to start clicking. 

They had him there because they were working on greater security, but that security is high tech and can't just be for the average citizen, and anything is possible for the games. He tries to think about what are the Capital's greatest weapons? The peace keepers? Loyalists? But who has that kind of power that Snow wants and can use? 

He thinks back to the way Snow had looked at him when he said that no one is safe, not even Jinyoung. He has something to do with him, and he doesn't get what he has to do with it. He knows that Snow wishes that he was on their side, because he could do many things for them. 

It was then that it hit him. 

Victors. 

He is planning to reap from victors, because they are all strong, they have all won before. And there is the promise that they will have peace after that, and it's the perfect way to exercise their power if they could wipe out victors. Nevertheless, the people who probably want to take them down the most, and have some of the biggest capability to do it. They would kill each other off, so that Snow doesn't have to worry about any of them joining the rebellion. 

He feels sick then, realizing the full extent to this, and then the fact that he just might be going back, no, he is. Snow at least gave him that warning. Closing his eyes, he sunk down to the ground and tucked his head into his knees, this is all so fucked. 

Only several days later it is announced to the entirety of Panem that for the 75th annual Hunger Games, the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors.


End file.
